Synthetic dyes used for coloring of hair have been known for many years. Colorants are classified as being temporary or permanent. In temporary coloring the color can be washed from hair relatively easily. So called permanent coloring of hair typically involves the formulation of aromatic diamine or hydric phenols polycompounds such as para phenylene diamine on the hair fibre. But they are raising so many side effects such as skin cancer, loss or damage of hair, etc. So these synthetic dyes, which are used for coloring hair, are very toxic and thus hazards to human health as well as to the environment.
To color human hair using oxidative dye technology, the hair is generally treated with a mixture of oxidative hair colouring agents and an oxidizing agent. Hhydrogen peroxide is the most commonly used oxidizing agent. However, in addition to oxidizing the oxidative coloring agents, hydrogen peroxide treatment of the hair can also solubilise and decolorize the colored melanin component in the hair, which can lead to undesirable hair qualities, such as brittleness and hair damage.
Over the years significant efforts have been directed towards elimination of many problems associated with the dyeing of human hair. Various approaches to hair dyeing have been developed these includes direct action dyes, natural dyes and oxidative dyes.
Composition of herbal dyes and hair coloring mordants can be used to deliver a variety of hair colors to the hair. However, substantial improvement is needed in the areas of color saturation, color development, precise initial color consistency, improved wash fastness, improved hair condition and level of hair damage.
A brown dye of natural origin can be prepared from the rind of the ripe walnut. Such a dye is described in USSR Certificate no. 1784623 (1992). This dye is often used in food processing industry to stain confectionery products brown so that they resemble chocolate. However, this dye tends to degrade over time. This dye cannot be used in hair because it is unsuitable for cosmetic such as hair color products. A black dye used in food products is derived from drying and refining tealeaves.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a hair coloring composition which exhibits reduced fading, provides improved resistance to wash out during a daily devising regimen, car deliver substantially consistent hair color result throughout the hair, which has reduced irritant effect on skin which has reduced staining on skin and which has reduced adverse effects on the hair of the user. It is also desirable to develop a convenient, eco-friendly and easy to use method for the delivery of such a hair coloring formulation to the hair.
There is also a need for natural hair coloring composition which effectively dye the hair but avoid or reduce damage to the hair which can color the hair effectively and avoid reduce irritation and or staining to the skin of the user.
There is a need for black dye produced from natural materials that may be used in wide variety of context including hair color products. There is additional need for a method of producing such a dye in high yield manner.